


Stuffed Turtle

by Experiment1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Alex is an asshole, Cheating, Fighting, John Has A Broken Heart, M/M, Suicide, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment1776/pseuds/Experiment1776
Summary: John and Alex get into a major fight after John confronted Alex on him cheating on him with their next door neighbor. John blames himself after Alex kicked him out of his life, never wanting John to be near their daughter. John comes up with the perfect situation in his head on how to help his little family one more time.





	Stuffed Turtle

John and Alex had gotten into a fight. After being together for five years, married for two, that didn't happen often. There was screaming. Things were thrown. Words meant to hurt being spat out at each other. And why? Because Alex cheated on him with the guy next door. It was a drunk one night stand but damn it still hurt him to no end. His chest was throbbing. This had been a build up over time, just stewing. Alex had been taking their daughter over for ‘play dates’ although he was sure there were no children next door. Alex snuck out in the middle of the night thinking John didn't notice. All the calls and texts to that man. All the damn lies! 

During the argument all of Alex’s true feelings came out, saying he was happy the one night stand happened and that he loved Jefferson. The road in front of him was blurring as he drove as far away from the house as he possibly could. His freckled skin was soaked in tears. John loved Alex. He would never hurt him in any way possible but Alex...Alex didn't seem to give a damn at what he had done during the argument. 

I may not live to see our glory. 

John had hope for them. They had just adopted a little girl and were raising a family together. Alex and John were laughing in the middle of the night looking at baby furniture before they got her, overjoyed. Hercules always made her cute little outfits. They had a plan. John wiped his eyes quickly, blinking a few times to keep a focus on the road. Alex threw it all away. He screamed at John. That he didn't love him. That he never did. A stab right through his dying heart.

Alex broke it in two and stomped on the pieces. His whole chest was throbbing at this point. It had started to rain but John couldn't tell what was rain and what was tears. He needed to go back and fix this. Maybe they could repair the damage. John managed a pained smile. They could have that life they always wanted. When things were heated, they were quick to start tearing each other apart. 

But I will gladly join the fight. 

It was just the heat of the moment. But then that cocky smirk of that Jefferson guy next door popped in his head. Always flirting with Alex and Alex would lean on him and flirt right back. What was John doing? If he went back he would just be hurt all over again. Johns mind flashed back to their fight. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly as more pain hit him, the piercing cry of their child in the background, just begging for someone to pick her up and comfort her. She must have been terrified. Alex never wanted John to see their child again. He opened his eyes just in time to swerve back into his lane. He could remember her yelling Papi as he went at Alex in rage. What did she think of him now? Her little three-year-old mind was impressionable. 

And when our children tell our story. 

She’ll remember this. It will stick with her. John didn't even notice he was gradually speeding up, passing the eighty miles an hour mark. The rain was pouring down harder. The car was swerving, John gripping the steering wheel tighter. He broke down in a fit of sobs. Where did he go wrong? How could he have prevented this? Was he not a good husband? Not a good lover? Not a good father? Somehow this all related back to him. It was his fault. He lost his family. He couldn't go back there. Alex and him would just start yelling again. He wouldn't be able to fix this. Who was he to even try? Alex yelling at him was on repeat in his head. The cries of his child. The shattering of glass. He looked up and saw the road came to a T, the bridge wall coming up fast at him as the car pushed 120 miles per hour now. 

He glanced over at the passenger seat, something colorful snatching his attention. His daughter's stuffed animal. It was a turtle. He got it for her this last year at the fair. He grabbed it, gripping it tight to his chest. As he looked up, the wall feet away from him, the world slowed down. It blurred completely, everything going in slow motion. He clutched onto dear life to that toy as his car broke through the railing, John slowly smiling. He closed his eyes, tears still flowing. He wouldn't be a burden to his family anymore. 

They’ll tell the story of tonight. 

The car slammed into the rocky cliff below, rolling down the face of the cliff. John felt metal pierce into him, puncturing him and glass slicing his skin. The smile didn't stop. This was for his family. The only thing that mattered to him. The car rolled into the large lake below, the car filling with water. John leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The smile remained as the world faded out into a black abyss. He had lost everything in one day. His house, his love, his child, everything. He was free. Free of all the pain and suffering. Free of it all. He hoped the best for his little princess, he'd be watching over her. He would watch her grow and prosper.

John died a happy man on the night of June 16th. 

As happy as one who had gone through what he had. 

\---Two Hours Later---

Alex didn't know where John went and honestly, he didn't care. He'd come back. He always did. He looked down at the young child squirming in his lap, getting fussy because her daddy wasn't home. He sighed and flipped on the tv. He settled back, cradling her in his lap. The news was on, Alex zoning in and out. What caught his attention was the small pink stuffed turtle sitting on the shore as they started pulling a car out. He sat up, watching as John's car was pulled out of the water, his bloody lifeless body inside. He quickly turned the television off, holding his daughter's head to his chest. He didn't want John to take his life. He never did. He felt guilt hit him hard in the chest. Tears began running down his cheeks, soft hands grabbing at his shirt to see what was wrong. All Alex could manage was a whispered sentence to his little girl. 

“Papi’s not coming home.” 

She didn't understand. One day she would when she told the story of John Laurens and his father's torrid affair that caused his pain.


End file.
